TIME LAPSE
by moon sunrise
Summary: Apakah kita sudah benar-benar berpisah? Atau apakah kita hanya berpisah untuk sementara waktu saja , seperti yang dulu kita janjikan? perpisahan ini sudah cukup melebihi batas, namun mengapa aku tidak mendengar apapun darimu? exo/xiuhun/hunmin/xiumin/sehun/nct127/taeyong/taeil/2tae
1. Chapter 1

_perpisahan itu semuanya seperti ini_

 _Kenangan indah kita bersama akan ku lupakan semuanya_

 _cinta itu semuanya seperti ini_

 _selalu, awal dan akhir yang berbeda_

 _Hati yang semakin mencinta membuatku menangis_

 _perpisahan ini selalu membuatku menangis_

Aku mencari dirimu, entah kapan dan dimana kita bisa bertemu lagi. Mungkin ini sebuah lelucon, mencari seseorang yang tidak mungkin akan kembali. Dia telah pergi, meninggalkanku. Dan aku hanya bisa menangisinya sendiri, aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya..

Salju telah datang, aku menunggunya disini, tempat dimana aku bertemu dengannya, juga berpisah dengannya, sungguh..

Aku menunggumu.. tubuhmu yang kecil tertutupi jaket tebal itu, terlihat sangat lucu, bibirmu yang merah membuatku buta, aku merindukanmu..

Kumohon datanglah.. temani aku disini, melewati musim salju hingga ia pergi

Peluklah aku, karena tubuh ini begitu rapuh

Bersama kenangan dan penyesalanku yang begitu besar

Aku mohon maaf

Aku mencintaimu, tak peduli jika harus menunggumu selamanya. Kapanpun kau menginginkanku lagi, aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu

Berharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, hanya untuk meminta agar kau bisa mengampuniku dan tidak membuatku sesak..

Penyesalan ini membuatku sakit dan menderita

Oh sehun


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari mulai menampakan cahayanya. Sebagian orang telah di sibukan oleh pekerjaan masing-masing, hari yang cerah sangat baik untuk memulai aktifitas. Namun suasana nampak berbeda pada kediaman keluarga Choi, tak ada kehidupan disana padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi.

"selamat pagi, tuan" ucap salah satu pelayan, disana ada tuan besar, sang pemilik rumah.

"tolong panggilkan mereka, katakan jika aku ingin sarapan bersama"

"baik, tuan" sang pelayan kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar pertama, anak pertama tuan Choi, lebih tepatnya Choi Siwon.

Matanya takjub saat melihat isi di dalam kamar itu, ruangan besar yang penuh dengan lukisan-lukisan hasil karyanya. Ya, putra sulung Siwon adalah seorang pelukis, tapi itu dulu. Tidak dengan sekarang.

Sang pelayan kemudian memberanikan diri mendekati pria yang masih berbalut selimut tebal di ranjangnya, mencoba membangunkan. Seumur-umur dirinya tak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal ini, berbicara dengannya saja jarang, putra sulung tuannya ini sangat pendiam. Namun karena ini suruhan majikannya, mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya.

"permisi tuan muda" ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan, atau mungkin tidak terdengar. Merasa tidak merespon, pelayan tersebut memberanikan diri untuk menepuki lengannya, saat akan menyentuh tiba-tiba saja seseorang mencegahnya, menahan tangannya dengan sedikit menekan, "apa yang kau lakukan disini? beraninya!"

Sang pelayan sontak membungkuk, meminta maaf atas perlakuannya barusan, "maafkan saya, tuan muda. Ini perintah tuan besar"

"lalu kenapa kau berani untuk menyentuh Sehun hyung!" bentaknya, anak bungsu Choi Siwon, Taeyong.

"sekali maafkan saya, tuan muda. Saya pantas dihukum"

"pergilah, biar aku saja yang membangunkannya. Katakan pada lelaki tua itu, jika kami tidak ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"baik tuan, saya permisi" ucap sang pelayan yang kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kamar itu.

Taeyong berdecih, sejak kapan ayahnya peduli pada kedua anaknya. Semenjak ibunya meninggal, ayahnya sangat suka diluar, jarang pulang apalagi memperhatikan keadaan kedua anaknya. Setiap hari sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan, bisnis dan bisnis, pikirnya kebahagian anak-anak terletak pada uang. Memberi banyak uang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Namun Sehun maupun Taeyong sama sekali tidak membutuhkan hal itu, yang mereka butuhkan hanya kasih sayang juga perhatian dari ayahnya, satu-satunya orang tua yang masih mereka miliki.

Taeyong mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, hanya sekedar menatap wajah damai hyungnya yang masih terlelap. Entah sampai kapan keadaannya akan seperti ini, murung dan selalu menyendiri, sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Tidak ingin mengingat lagi atas apa yang terjadi saat itu, saat kejadian yang membuat semuanya seperti ini, saat semua keceriaan telah pergi meninggalkan wajah tampan hyung yang sangat dicintainya. Taeyong hanya merindukan sosok itu lagi.

Matanya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan, yang terlihat hanya lukisan-lukisan lama milik Sehun, tak ada lukisan baru, hasratnya untuk membuat sudah tidak ada lagi, dan lagi itu terjadi semenjak kejadian itu. Taeyong menghela nafas, lalu membawa tangannya untuk menyetuh pipi tirus milik hyungnya, mengelusnya penuh sayang, "hyung, bangunlah. Ini sudah siang" ucapnya.

Yang disentuh hanya bergumam, enggan membuka mata apalagi bergerak. Sekali lagi, ia sudah tidak ada lagi hasrat untuk melakukan apapun.

"hyung, setidaknya kau harus bangun. Aku akan menemanimu hari ini, kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kelas"

"ada apa?"

"ayo mandi, temani aku berjalan-jalan"

"malas"

"oh ayolah, hyung"

"tidak mau, kau pergi saja sendiri!" ucap sehun yang kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Taeyong hanya tersenyum tipis, hatinya menggebu ingin sekali menarik tubuh hyungnya itu lalu menyuruhnya mandi, "hyung.."

"bagaimana jika kita mencarinya lagi?"

"mencari apa? dia sudah mati" ucapnya tanpa mau membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"bahkan sampai sekarang jasadnya pun belum ditemukan, hyung. Masih ada harapan"

"harapan?!" ucap sehun yang dengan kasar menyibak selimut lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping taeyong, "harapan katamu! ini sudah tahun kelima semejak kejadian itu! dan kau bilang masih ada harapan! omong kosong!"

"hyung, kau tidak boleh menyerah. Aku yakin Minseok hyung masih hidup"

"sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menghiburku seperti itu. Aku sudah menganggapnya mati. Bahkan diriku pun merasakan hal yang sama, hatiku, jiwaku, pikiranku, semuanya telah mati"

"jangan berkata seperti itu, hyung"

"kau pergilah"

"tidak"

"pergi sebelum aku menghajarmu!"

"pukul saja"

"ck!"

"bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi rumahnya lagi? kita menemui-"

"ah tidak!! untuk apa? untuk menanyakan soal itu lagi! dan ujung-ujungnya kita diusir Yesung hyung karena telah memaksanya mengingat?! begitu?!"

"tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan, hyung? lagipula dia adalah temanku, jadi aku tidak akan langsung menanyakan soal kejadian itu"

"tidak perlu"

"oh ayolah, hyung"

"jangan memaksaku"

"hyung.."

"baiklah! tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun disana"

"ahh.. aku mencintaimu, hyung"

"cih! jangan menciumku seperti itu! menjijikan!"

-o0o-

Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang setelah mendengar bahwa Taeyong menolak ajakannya untuk sarapan bersama. Apa salahnya sampai-sampai dirinya tidak dihargai lagi sebagai ayah. Siwon merasa jika selama ini fasilitas yang ia berikan untuk kedua putra sudah lebih dari cukup, bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat lebih. Tapi mengapa tak sedikitpun kerja kerasnya dihargai, yang ada dirinya dibenci dan selalu mendapat penolakan. Siwon sama sekali tidak paham.

Namun Siwon tidak mau ambil pusing dan tidak ingin memikirkannya, biarkan saja mereka seperti itu, yang terpenting kebutuhan mereka sudah terpenuhi, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Bahkan keadaan Sehun saja ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Menyedihkan.

Siwon kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil kunci mobil lalu bersiap untuk memulai aktivitasnya di kantor. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kedua putranya hendak berjalan ke arahnya. Siwon tersenyum, "se-", ucapannya terhenti, mereka melewatinya tanpa menoleh, apalagi menyapa. Sungguh harga dirinya sebagai ayah tidak ternilai.

"tidak sopan!" bentaknya

Baik Sehun maupun Taeyong sama sekali tidak menoleh, mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya keluar meninggalkan Siwon dengan amarahnya yang memuncak, "anak kurang ajar!"

"itu tadi ayah?"

"sepertinya, hyung"

"oh.. aku kira paman security"

"haha, candaanmu keterlaluan, hyung"

-o0o-

Taeyong memakirkan mobilnya di depan kediaman keluarga Kim. Rumah itu terlihat sepi dan gersang, berbeda sekali dengan dulu, saat anggota keluarganya masih lengkap. Nyonya Kim meninggal saat melahirkan putra bungsunya, saat itu tuan Kim mau tidak mau harus bisa merawat dan membesarkan ketiga putra nya sendiri, Yesung, Minseok, dan Taeil. Tepat lima tahun yang lalu, tuan Kim meninggal dunia, lima hari setelah mendapat kabar jika kedua putranya mengalami kecelakaan.

Saat itu keadaan sangat mengkhawatirkan, Yesung sebagai putra sulung harus menerima kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya, kehilangan dua anggota keluarga yang sangat ia cintai, ayah dan adik keduanya. Beruntunglah adik bungsunya berhasil selamat, namun lagi-lagi Yesung harus menerima kenyataan jika adik yang tinggal satu-satunya itu mengalami amnesia. Taeil kehilangan seluruh ingatannya, termasuk kecelakaan yang dialaminya bersama Minseok.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Yesung merubah dirinya menjadi sosok yang tertutup dan sensitif, setiap kali ditanya soal Minseok, ia tidak pernah mau menjawabnya. Bahkan ia melarang siapapun yang mendekati adiknya, awalnya hanya mengobrol namun berakhir dengan Taeil yang mengeluh sakit kepala karena desakan untuk mengingat, Yesung benci hal itu. Yesung benar-benar terpukul atas kematian Minseok, adik yang palingia sayangi.

Taeyong dengan cepat menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera masuk, mengetuk pintu beberapa kali namun tak ada yang membuka, "sepertinya mereka tidak dirumah" ucap sehun yang lantas berbalik meninggalkan. Namun saat akan melangkah, seseorang membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan, "siapa?" ucapnya yang hanya menampakan sebagian kepalanya saja.

"aigoo.. lucu sekali. Ini aku Taeyong"

"Taeyongie? oh masuklah"

Taeyong pun segera masuk yang disusul dengan Sehun, keduanya dipersilahkan duduk oleh si pembuka pintu tadi, Taeil. Sehun menelusuri setiap sudut rumah itu, rumah yang dulu sering ia kunjungi, rumah yang menjadi tempat kedua setelah rumahnya, rumah yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Minseok.." lirih sehun

"Minseok? Minseok siapa, hyung?" ucap Taeil, rupanya ia mendengar suara Sehun tadi

Sehun hanya diam, matanya masih sibuk mengamati detail ruangan disana. Merasa diacuhkan, Taeil kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya pada Taeyong, menatapnya seakan bertanya.

"ah.. itu nama temannya Sehun hyung" ucap Taeyong sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk lehernya

"ada apa kalian kemari?"

"kami hanya ingin menemuimu saja, hihi. Rasanya kami merindukanmu"

Sehun mendelik, sejak kapan ia merindukan Taeil, yang benar ia sangat merindukan Minseok. "kami? aku sama sekali tidak merindukannya. Jika kau yang merasakan, kau saja yang berterus terang, tidak udah membawa namaku!"

demi apapun rasanya Taeyong ingin sekali menyumpal mulut hyungnya ini, perkataannya barusan benar-benar membuatnya malu, "haha.. hyung ini bisa saja"

Taeil hanya tersenyum, ke dua pria di depannya ini benar-benar aneh.

"ADA APA KALIAN KEMARI!"

 **TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

"ADA APA KALIAN KEMARI!" ucap seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat di samping Taeil.

"uh? Yesung hyung.. apa kabar?" ucap Sehun yang langsung saja berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat padanya, namun yang diberi hormat hanya diam, tersenyum pun tidak. "ada keperluan apa? apa yang kalian inginkan? huh? ingin bertemu Taeil hanya untuk menanyakan soal Minseok? begitu?" ucap Yesung.

"tidak hyung, aku hanya mengantar adikku saja. Dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan adikmu"

"lalu apa aku harus mempercayainya? ujung-ujungnya sama saja seperti yang sudah-sudah, membuat Taeil kesakitan. Lebih baik kalian pergi saja!"

"baiklah, jika memang hyung tidak suka kami berada disini, kami akan pergi"

"tidak, hyung!" ucap Taeil tiba-tiba, "jangan usir mereka"

"jangan membantahku, Taeil!"

"hyung kenapa membentakku? lagi pula aku ingin tahu tentang Minseok hyung yang kau bilang sudah mati. Setiap kali aku bertanya, kau selalu enggan untuk menjawabnya. Apa tidak boleh aku mengingat tentang masalaluku, hyung?!"

"Minseok sudah mati dan kau tidak boleh mengingatnya lagi!! jika aku menceritakan tentangnya, hatiku semakin sakit!! kau tahu, kehilangannya sama saja kehilangan nyawaku! aku sangat menyayanginya" ucap Yesung yang sedikit terisak, ia kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai, memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Sehun kemudian perlahan mendekati Yesung, tak tega melihat keadaannya. "hyung.." ucapnya, tangannya ia sentuhkan pada bahu Yesung mencoba menenangkan, "aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan"

"sangat menyakitkan, Sehun! bahkan sangat perih!! dan ini semua karena kau!! andai saja saat itu kau datang menjemput kedua adikku, hal ini tidak akan terjadi!!"

"aku mohon maaf, hyung. Ini semua salahku, sudah ku katakan sejak dulu jika aku harus mati untuk membayar semuanya, aku akan melakukannya"

"MATI? KAU BILANG MATI?? TAPI BUKAN ITU YANG AKU INGINKAN! AKU HANYA INGIN MINSEOK KEMBALI!! APA KAU BISA MELAKUKANNYA, HUH? KATAKAN SEHUN!!"

"aku pun sama denganmu, hyung. Aku ingin Minseok kembali, tapi dia-"

"MATI! CUKUP SEHUN, AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI. LEBIH BAIK KAU DAN ADIKMU PERGI!"

tanpa menjawab, Sehun kemudian berdiri lalu menarik tangan Taeyong untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, "aku permisi, Taeil-ah maafkan hyung"

Taeil hanya diam, tak berucap apapun. Pandangannya kini ia arahkan pada pria di bawahnya yang masih terduduk sambil terisak, "hyung.."

Yesung mengusap air matanya kasar, ia kemudian berdiri lalu memeluk Taeil dengan sangat erat, "maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. ini semua salahku. Ini salahku!!"

"hyung.. apa boleh aku tahu tentang masa laluku sekarang, aku ingin mengingat semuanya kembali"

Yesung menarik tubuhnya, memegang kedua pundak adiknya penuh sayang, "tidak sekarang, tapi hyung janji suatu saat hyung akan mengabulkan permintaanmu"

'maafkan aku, Taeil-ah. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan semua itu, kau tidak boleh mengingat semuanya. Jika itu terjadi, maka aku akan hancur'

-o0o-

"hyung.. maaf" ucap Taeyong sesaat mereka tiba di dalam mobil

"maaf untuk apa?"

"karena aku telah mengajakmu kemari"

"tidak masalah"

"tapi kan hyung"

"aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi, lebih sekarang kita pulang"

"ah tidak mau, bagaimana jika kita membeli kopi? atau yang lain mungkin?"

"pulang saja"

"ayolah, hyung.. sesekali pergi denganku tidak masalah bukan" ucap Taeyong sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eye_ nya

"ah baiklah! jangan membentuk matamu seperti itu! jelek sekali!"

"haha.. baiklah"

Tak lama mereka pun tiba di salah satu kafe yang tak pernah mereka kunjungi sebelumnya, ini permintaan Taeyong, ingin mencoba tempat baru katanya

"kenapa mesti tempat jauh seperti ini sih, Taeyong!"

"tidak apa, hyung. Jalan-jalan"

"hh.. tahu begini aku memilih untuk pulang saja! merepotkan!"

"sudahlah, ayo masuk"

Tak sabar, Taeyong dengan cepat menarik Sehun untuk segera masuk, karena sejak tadi mereka berdebat di depan kafe, di bawah terik matahari, panas.

"selamat siang, bisa dibantu?" sapa salah satu pelayan di sana

Seketika Sehun maupun Taeyong membatu, menatap sang pelayan tak percaya, "mi-minseok.."

"selamat siang.." ucap pelayan itu lagi.

"minseok? apa ini kau?"

"benar, tuan. Namaku Minseok"

"kemana saja kau selama ini?? aku mencarimu? aku gila karena telah menganggapmu sudah mati!"

"astaga Minseok hyung, aku senang akhirnya kau kembali"

Sang pelayan hanya tersenyum sekaligus tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perbicaraan dua pria di depannya, "maaf, tapi rasanya aku bukan Minseok yang kalian maksud"

"apa maksudmu, Min? ini aku Sehun, kekasihmu"

"aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya"

"kau bohong!!"

"maaf, tuan"

"Minseok kumohon.."

"maaf, tuan. Bisa bergeser? antrian di belakangmu sudah panjang"

"tidak! kau-" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena lengannya di tarik Taeyong, "hyung!"

"lepaskan aku! aku yakin dia Minseok! Minseokku belum mati"

"aku tahu, hyung. Tapi kita tidak bisa memaksanya seperti itu"

"tidak bisa, Tae!"

"kau tenang! aku akan membantumu mencari tahu siapa orang itu"

 **TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**flashback.**_

"cepat bayar semua hutangmu! sudah berapa bunga yang kau kumpulkan, huh! apa harus aku membunuh salah satu anggota keluargamu lalu ku ambil organ tubuhnya untukku jual?!"

"jangan! kumohon, jangan.. beri aku waktu dua hari, aku janji akan kulunasi semuanya"

"aku tidak percaya semua ucapanmu! aku ingin uang itu sekarang!"

"kumohon..."

"tidak bisa!"

"baiklah, malam nanti aku akan kembali" ucapnya, seorang pria berkacamata yang memohon, meminta belas kasihan seorang ketua geng mafia karena menagih hutang yang dipinjamnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sang ketua hanya tersenyum meremehkannya, kakinya ia gunakan untuk menendang pundak pria itu, sangat keras, "pergilah! dan jangan pernah untuk mencoba membohongiku!"

pria itu kemudian berlari, meninggalkan tempat terkutuk menurutnya. Menyesal, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini, jika bukan karena terdesak sungguh ia enggan untuk berhubungan dengan kelompok itu. Membutuhkan banyak uang untuk pengobatan sang ayah, tidak sedikit karena harus menjalani beberapa proses terapi setiap bulannya, tersiksa memang, namun apadaya.

"kemana lagi aku harus mencari? Tuhan, tolong aku" ucap pria itu yang kini tengah duduk ditrotoar jalan, menghitung berapa banyak kendaraan yang melewatinya sejak tadi, putus asa telah menguasai dirinya, mendapatkan sejumlah uang yang tak sedikit hanya dalam satu malam saja, siapapun tak sanggup melakukannya.

 _ **drrtt.. drttt...**_

 _ **'hyung, ini sudah malam kau dimana?'**_

satu pesan singkat masuk di ponselnya, sejenak ia pun menatap layar ponsel itu tanpa artian, "maafkan aku, aku mencintai kalian" ucapnya lirih dengan menggenggam erat benda kotak ditangannya, "apa yang harus aku lakukan? apa mungkin.." pria itu tak melanjutkan perkataannya, wajahnya kini terlihat sedikit tenang, otaknya menemukan jalan.

Pria itu kemudian menghentikan taksi yang melewat di depannya, lalu meminta untuk segera mengantarnya ke tempat yang ingin dituju. Selang tiga puluh menit, taksi itu akhirnya menepi di depan sebuah rumah mewah bertingkat dua dengan pintu pagar yang menjulang tinggi, "ini uangnya, terima kasih" ucapnya seraya membuka pintu taksi tersebut dengan tak sabar. Bergegas ia pun berjalan menuju gerbang rumah itu, dengan langkah kaki gemetar ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam, mengetuk pintu dan menunggu untuk dibukakan.

Beberapa kali tak ada yang membuka, namun ia tetap setia untuk menunggu. Hingga akhirnya seorang pria tampan berwajah manis dengan sukarela membukakan pintu utama rumah itu, "kau?" ucapnya.

"Baekhyun, apa ayahmu ada di dalam?"

"apa yang kau inginkan?"

"kumohon, ijinkan aku untuk bertemu dengan ayahmu"

"baiklah, masuk!"

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, lalu masuk dan mengikuti pria yang dipanggil Baekhyun tadi.

"duduklah!" titah Baekhyun, "ayah! ada yang mencarimu"

Tak lama seorang pria paruh baya datang dari arah ruang belakang, pria yang tak lagi muda namun masih tetap tampan dan mempesona, "siapa? siapa tamu kita, sayang?"

"keponakanmu, ayah"

Mendengar kata keponakan, sontak membuat pria itu menghentikan langkahnya, seketika dahinya mengernyit, "untuk apa kau datang kemari?" ucapnya dengan lantang.

"paman, aku kemari ingin meminta bantuanmu"

"bantuan? apa tidak salah? ayahmu telah berbuat licik! dan kau berani sekali menampakkan diri di depanku"

"ayah tidak seperti itu, paman. Aku bisa menjelaskannya"

"sudah jelas jika ayahmu ingin menguasai seluruh kekayaan ayahku!"

"tidak, paman. Ayah bahkan rela membagi separuh hartanya untukmu, padahal sudah jelas jika kakek memberikan hak sepenuhnya pada ayah, karena ayahlah satu-satunya anak kandungnya "

"TUTUP MULUTMU, BOCAH KECIL! jangan pernah membicarakan soal anak kandung! kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"aku minta maaf, paman. Tapi ini memang kenyataannya"

"kau tahu apa soal ini, umurmu masih seumur jagung, jangan coba-coba untuk mengguruiku! CEPAT KATAKAN! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN!"

"paman, apa boleh aku meminjam sejumlah uang kepadamu"

"uang?"

"benar, paman. Ayah sakit keras dan itu sangat membutuhkan uang yang tak sedikit"

"sakit? apa itu karma atas apa yang telah dilakukannya!"

"paman, kumohon jangan membahas hal itu lagi"

"baiklah, aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau mau, asalkan kau melakukan sesuatu untukku"

"apa itu, paman?"

"berjanji akan melakukannya, anak manis?".

Pria itu menunduk, memikirkan apa yang harus ia putuskan saat ini. Takut jika perjanjian itu akan berdampak buruk untuk keluarganya, namun hanya inilah satu-satu cara untuk mendapat uang, "aku berjanji"

"anak pintar, dengarkan apa perintahku!" pria yang lebih tua kemudian mendekat pada pria di depannya, menuduk, lalu membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"ta-tapi paman..."

"kenapa? tidak mau? uangnya? bagaimana?"

"kau kejam! biadab!"

"apapun yang kau katakan, aku tidak peduli! jika kau ingin ayahmu tetap hidup, maka lakukan perintahku dengan baik"

Pria itu menangis, tak peduli ia seorang laki-laki. Hatinya terlalu sakit, uang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini, namun perjanjian itu pun sangat tidak mungkin ia lakukan.

Dengan perlahan, pria itu mengangguk, "aku akan melakukannya"

 _ **flashback off.**_

..o0o..

Hari yang cerah, terlihat dua orang pria sedang menyantap makan paginya bersama.

"Minseok, apa hari ini kau tidak bekerja?"

"tidak, hyung. Hari ini aku sedang libur. Ada apa?"

"aku ingin kita berjalan-jalan, kau mau kan?"

"apa tidak sebaiknya kita dirumah saja? pakaian kotorku belum tercuci. Lagipula aku ingin beristirahat"

"oh ayolah, adik kecil"

"tidak, hyung. Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"pekerjaanku tidak seberapa penting"

"astaga.. banyak sekali cerita-ceritamu yang masih belum kau selesaikan, diluar sana banyak penggemarmu yang menunggu!"

"itu hanya pekerjaan sampinganku, Minseok"

"hah? lalu darimana kau akan mendapatkan uang jika bukan dari bayaran ceritamu itu!"

"Minseok sayang.. ayolah"

"tidak usah menggodaku!"

"jika menolak aku akan menciummu"

"yak!"

"aku ingin berdua denganmu.."

"kau berlebihan, hyung. Bahkan setiap hari kita bertemu"

"kenapa sulit sekali sih!"

"sulit apanya, hyung?"

"mendapatkan hatimu"

"huh? apa?"

"tidak!tidak! lupakan!"

"apa yang kau katakan tadi, Chanyeol hyung?"

"bukan apa-apa, Min. Sudah diam jika tidak ingin tangan besarku menggelitik perutmu!"

"ahaha.. hentikan, ini geli! ahaha.. yak! Chanyeol hyung!" Minseok terus berteriak, meminta berhenti. Namun Chanyeol sepertinya sangat gemas padanya, sehingga terus menerus menggelitiki perutnya

Hingga tak sadar seseorang mengintip di balik jendela, mengawasi kegiatan mereka sejak tadi, "jadi benar nama pria itu Minseok, tapi kenapa dia seperti tidak mengenalku? apalagi Sehun hyung. Apa Minseok hyung memiliki kembaran? ah! tidak mungkin. Atau Minseok hyung lupa ingatan? tapi siapa pria yang bersamanya itu?"

TBC.


	5. Info penting

Dear...

Kelanjutan Time Lapse pindah ke wattpad ya,

id aku @moonsunrise_

selebihnya aku bakal update di sana.

thank u all..


End file.
